In the Spotlight
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: It's Yugi's first interview on tv after Duelest Kingdom. But when a certain question is asked, he can't go on. Fluffy YYxY Shounenai
1. Secret Feelings

Okay, you've seen my tragic side, my lemony side. Who wants some all out fluff you can choke on? I know I do since I'm writing this! There will be lots o' cuddling. I just love it when Yugi and Yami do that!

Yugi: No lemon?

Aurora: Nope. I may leave off with a lime and crap leading up to a lemon. But no complete lemon this time.

Yugi: Oh……

Yami: What's wrong Aibou?

Yugi: I-I wanted a lemon.

Yami: (cuddles Yugi) I know. Me too.

Yugi: (blushes)

Warnings: Shounen-ai (boy/boy love), pure fluff, and language. If you're sensitive about these things, leave and don't say I didn't warn you! I do not accept flames, only constructive criticism.

Alright, time for this shit we call the disclaimer. I do not own Yugioh and I never friggin will……. Life is depressing….. Oh well. Enjoy the fluff!

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINEILNELINELINELI**

Yugi Muuto stood in front of his mirror with a scowl on his face as he redid his tie for the tenth time, not knowing how those damned things work to save his life. Today, he was to have his first TV interview for the local news station on his recent victory in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament.

For this interview his grandfather had bought him a brand new set of clothing consisting of a gray suit, gray pants, gray shoes, a whit shirt, and a red tie. Yugi hated dressing up (which is why he didn't own a suit to begin with), but even he had to admit his jichan had been right when he had advised Yugi that he should dress up for the special occasion.

The figure sitting on the bed chuckled to himself then looked up at his hikari.

"Need help Aibou?" the spirit whom Yugi came to call Yami, asked.

Yugi gave an exasperated sigh. "No Yami. I'm fine. I will figure it out on my own!" he snapped at his other half. Out of the corner of his eye, Yugi saw a small pained look in his secret love's eyes and he immediately felt guilty.

Fully turning to Yami, he gave a shy smile. "Sorry Yami. I guess I am making it look like I need help huh?"

Yami smiled and started laughing. "Yeah you are," he said. "Next time I'll wait until you ask me to help you." He continued to smile as he sat cross legged and held a fist under his chin as if examining something.

Yugi pursed his lips, smiled, and turned back to the mirror to redo his tie. He forced himself not to start giggling at how cute his Yami was looking at the moment. Staring at him like that. He'd had a crush on his yami ever since he won the duel for Pegasus for him. Maybe before that. He couldn't tell. All he knew was, he didn't just like the spirit, he loved him. Though the complete fear of being rejected kept him from actually admitting it to the man. He felt he'd thanked him enough for what he had done, but figured that loving him was not allowed to be on the list. He sighed as he finally finished tying the tie successfully.

Yami arched his eyebrow and smiled. "You did it Aibou, so why do you sigh?" he asked.

Yugi glanced up at the ceiling and then down at the floor. "Oh, I guess I'm already tired. You know?" he said. Yami smiled warmly and nodded.

"I understand," he said.

Yugi let out a long breath as he examined himself in the mirror. The tip of his mouth twitched, trying to go up to a smile. He hadn't sighed because he was tired. He had sighed because in him being done, he knew that Yami wouldn't be able to continued staring at him. And to Yugi, having his yami be with him made him feel a different way. He felt safe.

"Sorry…but…" Yami stuttered.

Yugi turned around to look at Yami. "Hai?"

Yami was suddenly at a loss for words. His mouth opened and closed many times as Yugi looked at him, waiting for a reply. He raised his eyebrows as he waited.

"Ano…..Your tie is crooked," Yami stuttered.

"Really?" Yugi asked, looking himself over. "I can't tell."

Yami slowly stood and took a step towards Yugi. "May I?" he asked hesitantly.

Yugi looked up at him and, shaking, nodded. Yami took a few more steps until he was less than a reach of a hand away from Yugi. He and Yugi continued to keep eye contact as Yami reached out for Yugi's tie. Finally, Yami looked down and examined the angle the tie was at.

"See, it's a little to your left. Here." Yami said as he slowly adjusted the article of clothing so it was directly in the middle of Yugi's chest. Yami ran his fingers along the fabric before patting it in place.

"Just right," he said softly before turning toward the bed again.

"Arigato mou hitori no boku," Yugi said.

Yami sat back on the bed and smiled. "Sure thing Aibou!" he said.

"Well," Yugi said with an unsure smile. "What do you think?"

This question came as a small surprise to Yami. How he wanted so much to tell Yugi how beautiful he looked, standing before him. But he refrained, afraid that his precious aibou would hate him for saying such things. Or that he was joking around at such a serious and nerve wracking time like this. But as he'd stared at Yugi just a few minutes ago, he wanted even more to hold him in his arms. But as he pondered how to answer his aibou's question, the answer was only as good as he would allow himself to go.

"It looks great aibou! You're more than ready for this!"

Yugi smiled. "Thanks…." He paused, silently wishing Yami had said more. "Ano…we better get going." He turned toward the door and reached out for the doorknob.

"Aibou."

Yugi's eyes widened, then he turned toward Yami. "Hai?"

Yami smiled and gave Yugi a thumb up. "Good luck!"

Yugi smiled and nodded before opening the door and walking out into the hall.

"Aibou!"

Yugi bit his lip and took a step back into his room. "Hai?"

Yami smiled. "You almost forgot the puzzle," he said.

Yugi blushed. "Sorry about that." With that, he put the pendant around his neck and ran out of the room. Yami smiled at him before retreating into the puzzle thinking to himself how beautiful he was, for the thousandth time.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINEILNEILNELINEILNELIENLI**

Yes, short chapter. I know. It's hard to find time to type and submit when you have parents who want to know what you do every waking moment. ……Yeah, had this conversation in math today with my friends…. Damn!

R&R please. I have the next chapter in my head so please motivate me to find the time!


	2. The Interview

I'm back! After one week last Saturday I felt like writing when I woke up, but it happened AGAIN! I don't believe it! My parents! They're friggin rabbits! I just didn't have the guts or the want to write after that. I'm sure you understand….

Anywho, I have the whole house to myself and I'm here rather than studying for final exams. I'm very sure I'm better at writing than science. I know it's a hell of a lot more fun.

Anyway, this is Yugi's interview. I spent a lot of time coming up with questions during math class. Hey, the only interesting class is Spanish! We watch movies! Eh, here ya go.

/blah/ Yugi to Yami

(blah) Yami to Yugi

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Yugi took a deep breath as his grandfather opened the car door for him outside the studio in downtown Domino. He slowly removed his fingers from the holes he had bored into the leather seat and wiped his hands on his pant leg. He slowly let one of his shaking legs step out of the car. The other soon followed, it too shaking. His grandfather raised an eyebrow at him as the car door slammed shut.

"You haven't even gone in yet…." He pointed out, trying to sound calming. Finally, after his words had failed to calm his grandson's nerves, he sighed. "You're going to be-ugh- fine!" he said as he attempted to lead Yugi, whose legs were very stiff at this point, up the set of stairs to the front entrance.

Yugi bit his lip as he, surprisingly, stood up straight to ascend the stairs himself. "Jichan, you know I don't like being the center of attention," he said in a low voice.

"Why did you say yes to this?" his grandfather asked.

Yugi sighed. "To get them off my back," he said. "Most stations wouldn't stop calling. Besides, maybe this will help my, you know, shy personality to get out like this."

His jichan smiled and nodded. "Who knows, you may turn out to be a big role model for young children," he said.

Yugi slightly blushed as they reached the top of the stairs. "Now that you mention it, that may be true." He grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "I hope that means my only audience will be 15 and younger."

His grandfather looked uneasy as he held the door open for Yugi. "Um, this is the six o' clock news…" he said. "Everyone watches." The door slammed shut. Yugi froze in his place.

"Wha-"

"Mr. Muuto I presume!" a voice called out as a man in a suit and another with headgear and a cap approached the two. His grandfather slapped Yugi's back lightly to remind him to stand straight. Yugi struggled to keep his breath from going out harder from the blow. He managed a small, polite smile as the men approached; flaring his nostrils to allow more air into his needing lungs so he wouldn't be panting like a dog.

The man in the suit smiled back and extended his hand. "Mr. Muuto, my name is Jonas Tener (A/N: I don't know any Japanese names at all.) I'm the executive producer of this news station." He took Yugi's hand and firmly shook it.

Yugi pursed his lips nervously. He tried to keep his arms close to his body as the man shook his arm almost out of its socket.

"My, um, my pleasure sir," he said as his arm was finally relived of its torture. Jonas smiled and lightly placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"You will be going on at 6:30 so you will have the next half hour to have your makeup done," Jonas explained as he began leading Yugi down the hall.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder. "Ano, excuse me sir. My grandpa-"

"Oh, don't worry about him," Jonas said with a smile and a nod, finally acknowledging he knew that the elderly man was even there. "We have a special room set up like a living room in the back for family and leisure."

Yugi smiled at his grandfather, who was lead away by another man with headgear.

"Come on come on! Time doesn't stop you know!" Jonas said in a pestering voice that made Yugi uneasy. He was not one who liked to be rushed, or put in the spotlight, or put on make up. It was at this point when Yugi finally asked himself what in hell's name he was doing there….

_Half an hour later……_

Yugi rubbed his shoulders as he sat down at a chair along a very long table in the main studio. He had been led around the huge building by many people. All of them somehow knew to grab his shoulders to lead him everywhere and by now they felt very sore and raw as if they had worn away the skin. He bit his lip as he looked around the room at all the camera and light workers scurry around the room, none paying any attention to him.

Yugi one again, craned his neck to look around the corner to see if his interviewer was coming yet. He was getting impatient as he just wanted to get this whole experience over with. He sighed and slumped back in his chair.

(She's coming. Don't you worry)

Yugi smiled for the first time all night at hearing Yami's calming voice.

/At least one of us is positive/ he mumbled.

Yugi looked up to see Yami sitting on the table. He smiled up at the man who had his arms crossed over his chest, and his crimson eyes sparkling as he looked down at Yugi. Yami chuckled.

(Do you want me to do it?) he asked. (Or are you chicken?)

Yugi shot a playful glare at his other self. /No thanks. It wouldn't be honest. Besides what do you know about me/ He looked at Yami, expecting a straightforward answer from him.

In return, all he got was Yami's eyes widening, and him stuttering as if he were mute. Yugi raised an eyebrow. Finally realizing there was something wrong, Yugi shrugged.

/Forget it. Anyway, don't call me chicken. It's a little childish and it's really weird./ he finally said.

Yami snapped back into reality and spoke. (Sorry. Do-do you at least want me to watch?) Yami was careful, as he didn't want his voice to sound too hopeful. The one thing he wanted to do was watch Yugi. Just watch…..

Yugi tried to hide his blush that he could feel coming. /Su-sure. I'd like- I mean. If you want to, that is./ he stuttered.

Yami smiled and nodded. (Yeah, I want to.)

Yugi looked around, tuning in all directions to prevent Yami from seeing the blush(and the incredibly huge smile on his face because of Yami's wanting to watch him) and pointed to a small corner near a doorway. /There. You can, uh, watch from there/

Yami rested his right hand on the desk, tilted his head, and stared at the corner for a minute. (Oh yeah, that looks comfy) Yugi laughed quietly at this. Yami smiled at him.

(Thanks a lot Yami) He carelessly let his tired arms fall onto the table. (I really-) He stopped short when he realized where he had let his hand fall. Right onto Yami's. Both boys let their eyes find their touching hands. Neither said a word. They just looked at them, neither wanting to move though not wanting the other one to know that. Both of them began taking long even breaths.

"Okay, let's go!"

Yami and Yugi both jumped at the sound of a high-pitched voice. Due to reflexes, Yugi removed his hand from Yami's and placed it on his lap. Yami's eyes watched the hand sadly as it left his own.

"You Yugi Muuto?" the owner of the high pitched voice asked as she approached. She was tall with long black hair and green eyes.

Yugi opened his mouth to answer as he stood up.

"Oh, don't answer that. Stupid question. Why would you be here anyway. I'm Jamie Becker." She held out her hand, actually waiting for Yugi to reach out himself. Yugi smiled politely and slowly shook her hand.

"Well, sit. Sit." Jamie ordered.

Yugi sat down slowly and looked over his shoulder to where Yami had been sitting. He wasn't there. Yugi craned his neck further to see Yami walking over to the corner Yugi had recommended. Yugi watched him longingly but still smiled at knowing his secret koi would be there to watch him.

"Okay," Jamie said through a long exhale. She shuffled some papers around on the desk and briefly smiled at Yugi before flipping through them. "We'll be going on in about 60 seconds so get ready.

Yugi mentally gulped. On the outside he was sweating bullets. His eyes trailed in the direction of Yami. He suddenly felt a warm, calm feeling flow through his body from the link. He smiled.

/Arigato Yami…./ he said.

"And we're on in five, four, three, two," Yugi took a deep breath as the lights got brighter around him.

**Jamie**: Hi, and welcome to the Friday night edition of the 6:30 Domino news. I'm Jamie Becker here with you. And tonight, I am having an interview with Domino's youngest hero, Yugi Muuto. Yugi recently won the Duelist Kingdom tournament for the American game 'duel monsters' which was hosted by its creator. Yugi, thank you so much for being here tonight.

Yugi's eyes looked like a deer's in the lights as he glanced around the room.

**Yugi**: My pleasure.

**Jamie**: So tell us, how does it feel to have won the biggest competition in this game today.

Yugi took a deep breath, this was it. No turning back now.

**Yugi**: Well to be honest, I don't feel any different. But when I think about it, it's kinda surreal. I mean, I play it all the time at home just for fun, but it's still starting to sink in that all the games I played in the tournament really meant something.

**Jamie**: Did anyone, a friend or family member. Did anyone directly help you?

**Yugi**: Well, mainly it was my grandpa. He's played for years and I'd have to say he's one of the best I know. But a very close friend of mine helped me even more. I guess I'm learning from the two best. They're always so supportive of me.

Yami smiled, knowing Yugi was talking about him.

**Jamie**: Your family owns a game shop right?

**Yugi**: Yeah, we get all kinds of foreign games that not many people have heard of before. I like all of them and bring them to school to share with my friends.

**Jamie**: Do you think that influenced you in any way?

**Yugi**: Oh, definitely. This time last year, games were all I had. I didn't have many friends, so I brought games to school to play by myself. It was a bigger obsession then than now since I have friends. But I can't say I'm going to stop anytime soon. Practice makes perfect and I guess I got plenty.

**Jamie**: How has this changed your relationships at all?

**Yugi**: Oh no. Like I said I don't feel any different. No one has treated me different in my circle of friends. I will say that I get more 'hellos' in the hallway and teachers point me out in class. Other than that, nothing really major.

**Jamie**: How did you get into Duel Monsters?

**Yugi**: It was one of those games we got for the shop from America. My grandpa was already familiar with it. So he taught me on the first day we got it.

**Jamie**: Why is it your favorite game though?

**Yugi**: Well, the fact that it's so popular really kept me into it. It's such a competitive game that you can even relate to real life. You can find out your strengths that will help you in the real world. You kinda find out who you are.

**Jamie**: So, what have you learned about yourself?

**Yugi**: Not completely sure at the time being. I guess it's that I have to depend on friends in order to do anything. That, and I need to forgive people because when you do, you never know what will happen between you and that person.

**Jamie**: You're close to the second place winner right?

**Yugi**: Oh, definitely! He's one of my best friends. I encouraged him even when we fought each other. He's like a brother. He still has a lot to learn about the game but he's really come through throughout this whole thing. I'm proud of him for making it as far as he did.

**Jamie**: What was it like to meet the creator? Is he your idol or something?

**Yugi**: No, my idol is definitely not him. When I met him, I didn't really like him much to tell you the truth. I still don't really. Don't get me wrong, he's really creative in having made this game and all. But as artistic as he is, his personality is not one I really liked. It was kinda cool when I got the invitation that he was contacting me of all people. It is pretty cool having defeated him.

**Jamie**: What was it like to fight your best friend, and then Pegasus?

**Yugi**: Fighting Jounouchi, I was reluctant. We both were. But we both gave it our all and in the end, we found that both of us had the time of our lives learning new strengths. And fighting Pegasus, that was a whole different story.

At this point, Yami was fighting tears. He was so proud of Yugi during that duel. He was reliving the fear that he was dead through the words in that interview. Yugi felt the pain radiating through their link. He quickly finished his answer.

**Yugi**: Basically it was like fighting my worst fears. Feeling all hope is lost one moment. Then….the miracles happen….

Yugi made quick eye contact with Yami, who smiled back.

**Jamie**: Did you ever think to yourself that you couldn't do it? There was just no way?

**Yugi**: In every duel I experienced that. But the true test of character is when you face hardships. Dueling is basically a test of character. As long as you keep your composure, you win. My friends always remind me of that. Faith is a big part of it too.

**Jamie**: Who else did you fight?

**Yugi**: Oh, wow. Lots of people. I fought Mai Kujyaku in the finals. Haga was the first person I dueled in the whole tournament. Kayiki was the second. The others were obstacles Pegasus put in the tournament.

**Jamie**: Any of those you listed famous?

**Yugi**: Basically all of them! The tournament was meant for the best duelists in the world. So all of them are known at least somewhere.

**Jamie**: Do you feel you've grown at all?

**Yugi**: Yes, but obviously not physically.

**Jamie**: What do you see in your future?

**Yugi**: A burger. I'm hungry.

**Jamie**: Has this affected your schoolwork?

**Yugi**: Only when girls who think I'm cute interrupt me in the halls and I'm late for class.

**Jamie**: Do you like living in Domino?

**Yugi**: With KaibaCorp here, this is any gamer's paradise. But I don't like it for that reason; my friends are here and that's the only reason I need.

**Jamie**: Who is your best friend?

**Yugi**: Actually, I have five here. Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu, Bakura, and….Yami.

At this time, Yugi cleared his throat. He looked at Yami, who gave him an approving smile.

(You're doing great aibou)

"Beautifully…." He whispered to himself.

**Jamie**: Did they influence you in any ways?

**Yugi**: Of course! They were there to see all of my duels. They're my cheering squad if you will. They always give me encouragement.

**Jamie**: What do you do in your spare time?

**Yugi**: I play games at home, go to BurgerWorld for lunch, go to my friends' houses, go to bed. Basically it.

**Jamie**: Who do you usually duel with?

**Yugi**: Mostly Jounouchi. Occasionally anyone at school who wants to test themselves.

**Jamie**: Now a lot of people have been wondering: Who do you like? You have a crush on anyone?

Yugi turned to ice again. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. And most of all, he couldn't admit the truth he's gay on TV, and say he likes Yami in front of Yami. He could lie, but then people at school would corner him if he said a name. If he said he didn't like anyone, the girls would be all over him. He looked like a deer in a car headlight. He felt like one too.

Jamie looked concerned. "Mr. Muuto, are you alright?"

He wasn't. He was a complete wreck inside. He couldn't say anything. Nothing. He was cornered. He closed his eyes, wishing beyond all belief that he had not just been asked that question.

Yami stood up straight from leaning against the wall. His heart became full of concern for his aibou. Was he scared? Was he hurt? Why couldn't he answer the question?

(Aibou?)

Hearing Yami's voice made Yugi freeze even more. His fingers wrapped around the ends of the arms on the chair so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Can we get some water over here?" Jamie called.

A man behind the camera motioned for her to call off to a commercial. Jamie did a double take at Yugi before managing a smile.

"Well ladies, hopefully that means he's available. That's it for my interview with Yugi Muuto. Coming up after the break, tonight's headlines."

"Cut!" "Here's the water?" "Does he need a doctor?" "Where's his jichan?"

The voices around Yugi began to make his head spin. Someone placed the cup up to his lips and he took a sip, and choked on it before successfully drinking another sip. He opened his eyes fully. His grandfather stood over him.

"Come on, let's get you back to the car," he whispered as he helped Yugi stand up. Yugi nodded and slowly stood up. He held onto his grandfather's shoulders as they made their way to the front door.

Oh their way out, Yugi looked to where Yami was standing. Their eye's met. Yugi smiled when he saw the concern in Yami's. Yami frowned when he saw something hidden in Yugi's.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Well there you go! And tomorrow is Yugi and Yami's birthday, soooooo:

(sings)

Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear-(BAM)

Yami Aurora: Never do that again! In the name of all that is good woman!!

Aurora: Oh yeah, may I introduce my yami. I swear she's been here the whole time. I just don't let her out much. Ooh, look at the birdies!

Yami Aurora: I feed off of sugar and lemons. And reviews. So if you don't review, I'm like Gizmo in Gremlins. So review! When I am fed, I'm like a less destructive version. You chose.


	3. The Morning After

Okay, good news and bad news. Bad news, this is the last chapter. The good news is, in this chapter, Yugi and Yami get together! Kawaii isn't it!

Yami Aurora: Oh yeah…cute. Gag!

Aurora: You know you like it.

Yami A.: You know I like lemon even more!

Aurora: Hey, I may not have fed you yet but at least I got you out of school early. 11:00 on the last day!

Yami A.: You're too easily amused. Alright, if you must, get on with your fluff shit.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINEIL**

As soon as the car pulled up to his house, Yugi jumped out and dashed in the front door, through the shop, up the stairs to his room where he slammed the door shut. He managed to keep himself upright as he leaned against the door, panting heavily. His leg shook as he took one step towards his bed. He let go of the doorknob and fell to the floor with a thud. He winced and moaned out of frustration and embarrassment.

Yami appeared beside him and immediately kneeled over to put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Yugi jumped at the feel of Yami's touch. Yami's expression softened at the sight of his frightened hikari. Silently, he helped Yugi to his feet and sat him down on the bed.

"Here, I'll take control and get you some water. Is that ok?" he said in a quiet voice as he kneeled down so he was at eye level with Yugi.

Yugi nodded as the puzzle glowed and he and Yami switched places. Yami once again helped Yugi onto the bed. Quickly and quietly he went to the bathroom and poured a small cup of water and wet a washcloth. He returned to the bedroom to find Yugi lying on his back, his upper arm over his eyes. Yami sat on the end of the bed at his feet.

"Don't look at me. Just, please Yami," he mumbled.

"It's okay Aibou," Yami said quietly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone gets stage fright."

"But I made a fool of myself in front of the whole town!" he said, finally removing his arm and slightly sitting up to look at Yami. In his mind he was reminding himself how much worse it would be if he had said something. The whole town would reject him for being gay and Yami would leave him out of disgust.

Yami fought the urge to reach out and hold and kiss the boy whose tear stained face tore his heart apart. He only sighed and lightly gave Yugi's leg a couple pats before smiling.

"Here, it'll make you feel better," he said as he placed the cloth and cup on the desk next to the bed.

Yugi smiled as the puzzle glowed again. "Thanks," he said in a hardly audible voice as he took the cup and pulled back the covers on his bed. He lay down and took a small sip of water; neither boy said a word for many minutes.

Yugi sighed as he finished the water and placed it on the desk and put the cloth on his head. He pulled the covers further over his body and turned off the light. Yami took this as his cue to go into the puzzle and retire for the night.

"Well, good night Aibou…." He said. He bit his lip trying not to mention what had happened that evening even though his curiosity was getting worse by the minute.

"I'll, um, see you in the morning."

"Yami?"

"Hai Aibou?"

"Would you sleep next to me?"

Yami's heart melted at the sound of Yugi's weak voice. He fought tears of frustration as he nodded. Realizing it was too dark for his little light to see, he finally spoke up.

"Sure Aibou. Anything you want."

Yugi smiled in the dark and scooted over for Yami to take his place next to him. Yami lay on top of the covers, his hands under his head, unsure if Yugi would allow him to hold him as he slept. To his relief, Yugi snuggled up against his chest and smiled cutely. (A/N: I'm thinking they would be solid to each other based on what I saw in eppie 52. Damn dubbers butchered that scene!)

"Good night Yami."

"Good night Aibou."

After a few minutes, Yami could hear Yugi's even breathing as he slept. Once he made sure his light was completely asleep, he kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms over Yugi's small body. He fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face. (A/N by Y.Aurora-: Make it stop! Make-it-STOP!)

_The next morning….._

Yugi woke up, feeling happy at first. Memories of the previous night hit him like a brick in the face all at once, making him moan and roll over as he squeezed his eyes tighter. He frowned as he felt another presence in the bed. He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes slightly to reveal Yami, sleeping with his arm draped over Yugi's shoulders. Yugi smiled and nuzzled his face into Yami's chest again.

"Love you too…"

Yugi's eyes shot open at hearing those words coming out of Yami's mouth. Though he knew it was just a dream…. He sighed and sat up to rub his eyes. He slowly removed the blanket and tiptoed to the bathroom. He looked himself over in the mirror and rolled his eyes at the fact he had fallen asleep in his suit. He yanked the tie off and removed the rest of the horrid outfit. He grumbled as he tossed all the clothes into the hamper and headed back to his room to get some new clothes. He did all this in his boxers.

He opened the door to find Yami sitting on the desk staring at himself in the mirror. Yami jumped at the sound of the door opening and his head jerked towards the door and the half-naked Yugi, who fought the urge to scream out of even more embarrassment. Not surprisingly, Yami's eyes were locked on Yugi who stood petrified in the doorway.

Yugi blushed and frowned.

"Um, you okay? Stop staring!" he ordered.

Yami immediately looked down at the floor and quickly apologized as Yugi ran to the closet to retrieve jeans and a leather shirt.

"Can I look now?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled and turned toward Yami. "Yes, you may." He said in a perky and polite voice.

Yami smiled. "Feeling better?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. "Very much so. I guess I worried you last night huh?"

Yami pursed his lips and nodded.

Yugi grinned. "You think the studio is still flooded?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Flooded?"

"I was sweating like a pig up there!" Yugi cried. Both boys began laughing. "And don't get me started on when the asked me the last question. It was an ocean!" he said.

Yami smiled as Yugi sat down on his bed again.

"So, what do you think we should do today? You want to go the arcade? We could go to the park, or-"

"Aibou." Yami's face was serious now.

"What mou hitori no boku?"

Yami looked up at the ceiling for a second before smirking and looking at Yugi. "Why _didn't_ you answer that question last night? I can tell it wasn't stage fright."

Yugi's eyes widened and he looked like a deer again. He began breathing heavily again. He couldn't take his eyes off of Yami tough.

Yami hung his head, realizing he'd said the wrong thing. "Sorry…I'm sorry. Gomen. I shouldn't' have said anything-"

"No, no. It's okay, I guess," Yugi stammered.

"You don't mind?" Yami asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Yugi shook his head. "The truth?"

Yami nodded. "It would be nice," he said.

Yugi sighed. It was now or never! "Well….ano… Maybeeee, maybe I like somebody. No, maybe I _love _somebody."

Yami's heart started pounding, his eyes widened and his palms began to sweat. _Oh dear Ra._ He thought._ Please let it be me…_ He knew it was unlikely but he prayed nevertheless.

Yugi paused and Yami lowered his head and glanced up expectantly. "Well, who is it?"

Yugi bit his lip. "You may laugh. Besides, this person would probably hate me for it."

Yami smiled slightly. "Well, maybe it could be just a secret between you and me that you love them. They don't have to know," he offered.

"Yes they do. I mean, he does," Yugi stammered. Yami's heart pounded harder. _It's a man. Oh dear Ra please!_

"Besides, it wouldn't be a secret if I told you," he said.

Yami raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret from that person because…Because it's you! I love you Yami!" he screamed, his eyes squeezed shut. "Please don't hate me. Don't leave me! I'm sorry! I-"

He was stopped short by the feel of lips on his. Yugi's eyes shot open to reveal Yami in front of him. Kissing him. Yugi mentally smiled and closed his eyes, responding to the kiss. Yugi had dreamed of this for months. And oh, what a feeling! Yami's lips were warm and luscious. He pressed into Yami's lips harder, making the man moan for more. Yugi gratefully obliged by granting his other self entrance into his mouth. Yami's tongue gracefully made it's way around Yugi' mouth, tasting every bit of his aibou. Yami shivered at the taste of his aibou. It was one he couldn't quite pinpoint. He tasted of everything good. A sea breeze, a sunset, the sparkle of the ocean. Everything.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as they broke for air for a split second before capturing each other in another long kiss. Yami wrapped his fingers around Yugi's small waist. Both men moaned as their tongues danced and tasted each other. Finally, the damn human need for air broke them apart again. Yugi took in deep gulps of breath as he rested his forehead on Yami's chin. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and squeezed.

"So does that answer your question?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled warmly and made circular motions over Yugi's back. "Yeah. You didn't have to be embarrassed last night…"

Yugi blushed, but smiled. "I know that now."

Yami laughed. "Aishiteru Aibou."

Yugi smiled. "Aishiteru Yami."

Yami pulled Yugi into another forceful kiss. They both fell onto the bed as Yami pressed his hips to Yugi's forcefully. Yami smirked. "Now did you really have to get redressed back there?" he asked as he pulled him into another kiss.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIENLINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI**

Yes, I know. Short chapter. But hey, it was full of fluff!

Y.Aurora: Is it over?

Aurora: Yes, you can come out now. Anywho, please review! Today was the last day of school so I will hopefully have time to write more often. I'm gonna make sure I have at least half an hour a day. My next fic will probably be the dramatic or fluffy one. Both are good tho. It doesn't really matter. I will write both very soon Review! More cupcakes! And cookies, and cakes, and pie, and…..

Oh, and for you superstitious weirdoes, happy 6/6/06!


End file.
